


There Are No Rules

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clubbing, Concilliabule, F/M, Fingering, Prompt Fic, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Jack and Rose (but mostly Rose) convince the Doctor to go to a club on an alien planet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eighthprincessofheart prompted: "Concilliabule - A secret meeting of people who are hatching a plot."
> 
> I haven't written Nine/Rose smut in aaaaaaaaaaaages. I kind of, I don't know, stopped reading that genre for the longest time, and this week I reread Kelkat's 'Legends of the Traveling House' and JessaLRynn's 'Tangled up in Blue' and I got lots and lots of Nine/Rose (smutty) feels back. Soooo, I hope this is good. 
> 
> Thanks to Caedmon for the quickie beta. ;)

“If he sees me wearin’ this, he’ll never let me leave the TARDIS.” Rose gestures down her body, pointing at her barely-there black mini-skirt and tight, hot pink crop top. 

“Yes, but that’s the point, Rosie. You _want_ to distract him. If he sees you going out with me wearing that, he’ll get jealous. He’ll either come with us or take you to a dark corner somewhere in the TARDIS and finally have his dirty way with you.” Jack smirks at the the way she flushes at the mere suggestion of the Doctor doing something like… that. 

“You think?” she asks, doubt lacing her tone. 

“Oh, I know so, Rose. He’s bound to snap one of these days. The sexual tension between you two is driving me bonkers. I only hope I’m around to witness it when it happens.” Jack grins lasciviously at her. 

“Jack, stop,” Rose groans, blushing. 

“I really want to go clubbing, Jack, and you know the Doctor. Isn’t that a little… I dunno, domestic for him?”

Jack laughs. “Clubbing is domestic? Maybe on your Earth, Rose, but you’ve never been to _this_ club. Anything goes there. There are no rules.”

“But he’s never gonna agree to go.” Rose fiddles with the hem of her skirt and chews her lip anxiously.

With a sigh, Jack takes her hand in his and kisses it gently. “Rosie, that man can never say no to you, and when you ask him to be your dance partner for the evening, trust me. There’s no way he’ll say no.” He looks her up and down. “ _Especially_ once he lays his eyes on you. Love the hair and makeup, by the way.”

Rose smiles. She’d put tight curlers in her hair earlier in the day, and she’s teased it full of volume and shine for her evening out. Her eyes are dark and smoky with gold highlights, and the look, combined with black boots (for the running), her skirt, and top sends a little thrill of anticipation through her. “Thanks, Jack.”

“Ready to go knock your alien’s socks off?” Jack asks.

“Ready for more than that,” Rose replies with a cheeky grin. 

Jack whoops loudly, and they leave her room to find the Doctor in the console room.

****

+++++++++++

In a hidden corner of the club, Jack sips on a drink and watches his companions dance together on the dance floor.

It’d taken more effort than he’d expected to get the Doctor to go out with them for the evening, but after saying “absolutely not” several times, each more adamant than the last, Rose had rested her chin on his shoulder, looked at him with wide, pleading eyes, and said a few strategically thought-out words: “Please, Doctor. I know you don’t want Jack to dance with me all night.” Jack snorts into his drink, remembering the way the Doctor turned an icy glare in his direction, his shoulders slumping in defeat. 

Rose is good, _very_ good, when she knows exactly what she wants. 

He’d been all but forgotten upon their arrival at the club, when Rose pulled the Doctor straight to the dance floor. Jack had made the rounds, searching for an available partner, but after several minutes, the Doctor and Rose on the dance floor proved thoroughly distracting, and he’s been content to watch them from the sidelines ever since. 

For a while, the Doctor is stiff and uncertain, glaring daggers at anyone who dares to give Rose a lingering glance. Rose, however, quickly falls into a rhythm with the music, hips undulating to the beat and her head thrown back in joy as she simply enjoys the moment. The Doctor’s gaze rarely leaves Rose, his eyes roaming hungrily over her body.

She catches him looking, and Jack holds his breath as Rose smirks and takes the Doctor’s hands, placing them firmly on her hips. She stares boldly at the Doctor as she sways her hips from side to side, and Jack sighs in relief when, even through the swarms of dancers, he sees the Doctor’s fingers tighten on her hips. 

They move slowly together, out of sync with the music but yet still, somehow, part of it. Several minutes pass as they discover their own rhythm, and the Doctor’s fingers begin to wander across the bare skin of her stomach and torso. Rose shudders beneath his touch, and when the Doctor stops his ministrations, Rose says three words, visible to him from his viewpoint: “Touch me, Doctor.”

Rose’s eyes find his across the room, and he nods in acknowledgement, unashamed he’s been watching them for some time. Her eyes flutter closed when the Doctor leans down to whisper something in her ear. Rose pulls back to look at the Doctor before grabbing the lapels on his leather jacket and pulling him down, capturing the Doctor’s lips in a kiss. 

Jack tips his bottle back and drains the remaining liquid. It’s time to find some company for the evening before he’s tempted to ask the Doctor and Rose to join in on whatever it is they end up doing. They’re strictly off limits, the pair of them, but he can’t deny how much he wants to join in.

As he wanders from his secluded corner, he’s at least thankful he won’t have to endure the unresolved tension between the Doctor and Rose any longer, instinctively knowing how this night will end for both of them. 

****

+++++++++++

Rose is certain she’s going to combust into a ball of flames. The Doctor’s hands are stroking the exposed skin of her torso in a way that is definitely _not_ platonic, and his lips travel along the ridge of her jaw and down her neck.

_The Doctor’s lips are on her body._

Remembering Jack’s words from earlier about how there are no rules in this place, Rose tugs gently on the Doctor’s jumper and pulls it up slightly, sliding her hands beneath to trace along his cool skin. At her touch, his hips thrust forward and he pulls his mouth from her neck with a ragged gasp. 

“Rose,” he murmurs, and when she meets his gaze, his eyes burn into hers with an intensity that sends a flash of heat through her core. The Doctor’s nostrils flare as he senses her arousal, and he growls – actually growls – as he captures her lips with an unexpected urgency. 

Groaning into the kiss, Rose returns her hands to the taut planes of the Doctor’s abdomen and runs her nails gently along his skin. In response, the Doctor pulls her tight against him, and she feels him hard and thick, pressing against her hip. 

His hands grow bolder, and Rose finds she doesn’t much care if anyone, even Jack, is witness to their activities. Instead, it arouses her further to know that the Doctor is claiming her in such a way. 

Rose moans when the Doctor’s hand shifts between them and traces a line up her inner thigh. She spreads her legs slightly, anticipating the moment when the Doctor realizes she’s forgone knickers for the evening. When his wandering fingers between her legs find her wet center instead of the barrier of knickers, he pulls back with a groan. 

“Fuck, Rose,” he says, leaning his forehead against hers. Seemingly without thought, he brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks the brief taste of her from them. The visual is so erotic, Rose whimpers with need, and feels a trickle of moisture spread from her core. 

“Doctor…” Rose’s heart thunders in her ears, and she pulls his fingers from her mouth. “Touch me,” she demands once more. 

“Here?” he asks. “We can go–”

“Yes, here,” she answers. “Make me yours, Doctor.”

At her demand, the Doctor returns his fingers under her skirt and between her legs, feeling the slippery wetness of arousal in her folds. When his long fingers stroke against her clit, Rose bucks into his hand, unable to resist rubbing herself against him for friction. 

As the throngs of bodies move to the music around them, Rose closes her eyes and focuses solely on the feel of the Doctor’s fingers on her, inside her, twisting and stroking to bring her higher and higher. The arm not currently bringing Rose to levels of pleasure she’s never before experienced wraps around her back, supporting her from falling when her legs feel like giving out. 

Rose’s hands fall for purchase to the Doctor’s trousers, and she holds onto his belt, occasionally grazing her fingers against his abdomen. Each time, she feels the Doctor’s cock pulse beneath his trousers, and she can’t wait to find a dark corner to discover what lies below. 

The Doctor increases the intensity of his strokes against her clit. “Come for me, my Rose,” he commands, and Rose throws her head back and explodes into the most powerful climax of her life. Her inner muscles clench against his fingers as stars flash behind her eyelids. She keens at the loss of his fingers when he pulls them away, but when she opens her eyes to find them in his mouth once more, Rose feels a simmering need already pulsing low in her belly. 

Rose finds her footing among the masses of people and adjusts her skirt. Turning her gaze to the Doctor, who stands large and imposing in front of her, his need for her pressing visibly against his trousers, she rewards him with a tongue-touched smile and takes his hand. 

“Let’s find someplace else to dance, Doctor.” She lets her gaze drop and linger on his erection. “I’d like to find out what’s under those jeans of yours, yeah? But not here.” She gestures to the dance floor. 

The Doctor simply nods in agreement and allows her to take his hand and lead him off the dance floor. Rose can’t wait for this next dance.


End file.
